Adventures of John: The Search for Arendelle
by John The Adventurer
Summary: Not long ago I accidently crossed into a magical world and fell in love with a Disney Princess, only to be forced to leave that world and return to this one. Now I search for a way back to Arendelle, and to my love, the beautiful Queen Elsa. This is the story of my journeys in the Search for Arendelle. This is a crossover of all my previous stories, and acts as a sequel to them.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: The Search for Arendelle

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

Not long ago I fell through a rift in the universe that I created during an ill-advised magical ritual. When I came out I found myself in a magical world, in the kingdom of Arendelle, the setting of Disney's Frozen. To my surprise I discovered that Elsa, Anna, and the other characters in the movie where real, as well as Rapunzel, Eugene, and the other characters in the Disney movie Tangled. After a battle with an old enemy of mine known as the Shadow Trickster, I was forced to remain in Arendelle for nearly four weeks in recovery. In that time, Elsa and I fell in love.

Unfortunately, our joy was not to last, as during a training session turned magical pillow fight my powers began to overflow, and I was helpless to do anything about it. I discovered that during the battle I had broken the psychic wall keeping me from using accessing all of my powers. Unfortunately, while this gave me full usage of my powers, my powers where too much for my human body to contain. My power built up to nuclear levels, and Arendelle was nearly reduced to a smoking crater. It was then that Elsa kissed me, her icy powers channeled through the kiss stabilizing the reaction happening within me.

Unfortunately, even this did not fix things, as this happy moment was interrupted by the Shadow Trickster's return. Elsa and I battled and defeated the Trickster, but before he fled he told me a horrible truth. The rift I had created was growing, and would soon consume my entire reality. The only way to close the rift would be to return home, where I had no powers and no way to return. With the promise that neither of us would stop looking for each other, I left her to save my world.

Now I search the realms, seeking a way back to Arendelle. This is the tale of my search. This is the story of the Search for Arendelle.

This is not the first story in the series. If you want to know the whole story, here are all my stories in chronological order.

1. Journey to Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

8. World War Magic


	2. Chapter 1: The Court of Spring

Adventures of John: The Search for Arendelle

Chapter 1: The Court of Spring

After I returned from Arendelle, I spent every ounce of free time I had searching the realms for a way to return. I went to every contact and ally I had in every realm I had been to. First I tried to simply spirit travel to Arendelle, but to no avail. For whatever reason, I could not find my way there. So I knew that spirit travel was out of the picture.

I then went to the Travelers, a group of inter-dimensional nomadic salesmen, and while they had plenty of things to sell me, none of them could show me the way to Arendelle. I went to a friend of mine who is a Star Plotter, a member of a secret society of Fae that study the realms and their ever-shifting layout. We searched through all the Realm Maps we could find our hands on, but there was nowhere, no realm in any of the maps that could be the world Arendelle is in. I then snuck into the secret vaults of the Star Plotters, where the maps to forbidden realms are kept. Even there I could find not even a mention of Arendelle.

I then sought out the Loremasters, an ancient sect that had chronicled the universe from beginning to end. I sifted through their tomes on the realms, looking for anything familiar. Still nothing. I sought the wisdom of the eldest Loremaster, a great tree that once grew in the Garden of Eden itself. Other than expressing his confusion at him not knowing of such a place, he had nothing to say to me. Nothing of use, anyways.

Failing that, I went to an old war buddy of mine in the Dwarven Realm, looking for a way to cross into any realm at will, even those that were blocked to my usual spirit travel. I decided that if I could not have a map, I would find a way there myself. Unfortunately, I soon learned that the art of creating such a thing was lost. Even the craftsmanship of the dwarves would not be enough. Such items still existed, but they were incredibly rare, rarer by far than any other form of magical item. Throughout all this searching, my dear friend Pixie remained by my side, giving me her support despite having never been to Arendelle herself.

And so, not knowing where else to go, Pixie an I went to ask the aid of my old benefactor, the Queen of Spring. Why did I not go to her in the first place? Well, she is kind, gentle, and peace-loving, but she is also changeable, quick to anger, and not fond of giving favors. Also, her court was a dangerous place to be. One should never trust the Fae. Ever.

"My Queen," I said, bowing low as I entered her throne room. The throne room doubled as a ball room, with various Fae dancing and eating all around. The variety was unmatchable, with everything from little pixies to ram-horned satyrs to the regal Sidhe, all of them dressed in clothes of silk and plant matter. The room itself was a combination of spring greenery and precious metals, the two mixing and melding in ways I would not have thought possible. The throne room was part of a palace that stretched for miles, getting stranger and stranger as one continued. For my own safety I usually stayed close to the exit.

"My champion," the Queen replied, nodding her head slightly. "What have you been doing since last we spoke? It has been quite a while since you visited us here in the Court of Spring." The Queen was as regal as could be, standing even taller than me at about seven feet tall. She was slightly pale, with just a bit of rose in her cheeks and a lean, angular face, similar to those of supermodels, except that she had an aura about her that went far beyond physical beauty. Golden butterfly wings spread from her back, complementing her golden dress, hair, and eyes. Looking at her brought to mind images of motherly kindness, spring flowers, and new life. After looking at her it took me a second to regain my concentration.

"I believe that you have heard of my adventures, my Queen," I responded, still bowing.

"Yes I have, but it would be more polite if you had acquiesced to my request," She sighed. "Fine then. You may rise." She turned to Pixie. "And what of you, my daughter? It has been quite some time since you were home last."

Did I forget to mention that Pixie is the Queen's daughter? Well, she is. It's not like she's in line for the throne or anything. Faeries are immortal, and the Queen has about a thousand daughters pretty much just like her(don't let Pixie know I said that). But the memories of Faeries are impeccable, and so the Queen knows each of her children individually. I didn't know the full story, but Pixie seemed to be the black sheep of the family for spending so much of her time on earth.

"I'm fine, mother," Pixie said. "John and I have been on many exciting adventures."

"Yes, I'm so proud," the Queen said dryly. "I heard what happened in Wonderland."

"I wasn't there for that," Pixie reminded her. "And John wasn't prepared for the effect that Wonderland has on people."

"There you go with that name again," the Queen sighed. "Why must you insist to hide your identity on your little escapades, my champion? And why such a ridiculous title? First 'John Smith,' then 'John the Adventurer'. Why?"

"I'm not sure this is entirely necessary," I told her, trying to hide my frustration. "I have come here to ask a boon of you."

"I should have known," the Queen said, smiling sadly. "Mortals always come asking for favors. What is it that you want from me child?"

"I fell in love," I told her. "But my love and I were separated through forces beyond our control. She is in a magical realm beyond even the reach of my abilities."

"Well, that must be far indeed, to be beyond your reach," she stated. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or sarcastic.

"All attempts to find this realm have failed," I told her, trying to ignore the possibility of sarcasm. "It is not on any of the Realm Maps, nor do the Loremasters have any knowledge of it. I have determined that the only way to reach this realm would be through some item that can be used to travel to any realm. Do you have any such item, or know where such a moment can be found?"

"Well, if I had such an item, I would certainly be loath to give it up, even to you," she responded cryptically. "But as to where such an item can be found, you have to look no farther than your own travels."

"What?"

"You have read much of what the people of your world call fiction, and found it to be very far from it," she told me. "Think to your studies. That is the advice I give you, my champion. I trust you will use it well."

"That's all?" I asked incredulously. "Really?"

She sighed dramatically. "Mortals. Always so impatient, always wanting more." She sighed again. "I will give you this. The madman with the hats. He once traveled the realms, as you do now, though his mode of transportation was far different. Now leave, before **my** patience begins to wear thin."

And so I left, knowing that to continue my search I would have to go somewhere I had no desire to return to. "The madman with the hats", she had said. There was only one associate of mine who fit that description. Well, there were actually a few, but I knew the one she was referencing, even though it shocked me to discover that he was once a traveler like myself. It was time to speak to the Mad Hatter, one of the only people in Wonderland who did not hate my guts. I just hoped none of the locals would learn of my visit.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mad Hatter

Adventures of John: The Search for Arendelle

Chapter 2: The Mad Hatter

I entered Wonderland wearily, flashing back to my first adventure there. It hadn't exactly gone over well. You see, everything, from the tiniest pebble of sand to a star in the sky, has an aura, an individual energy that defines it. Every aura is unique, but when auras converge they can influence each other. That is why certain people act differently in the presence of some people than they do in the presence of others. Wonderland has an aura as well, except that it is an aura of madness. Everyone in Wonderland is infected with insanity, brought upon by the land itself.

When I had first visited Wonderland, I didn't know this fact. I was not prepared for it, and so I didn't realize it when I started to be affected. The madness quickly took over, and I destroyed much of Wonderland while chasing the Cheshire Cat. The only thing that stopped me from finishing the job was my mother, shaking my spirit back into my body. Of course, she didn't know that. She thought she was just waking me up.

Ever since that escapade, I have been very hesitant to return to Wonderland for any extended period of time. I have no interest in falling under the maddening influence of that realm. That does not mean I haven't returned though. The Mad Hatter was one of the few people I had not angered on my last trip, and I still occasionally visited him at his tea party. Neither he nor the March Hare ever make any sense, but I enjoy their company all the same, though I never stay very long.

It wasn't just Wonderland's madness that kept me away though. When I was on my rampage, I destroyed the homes of many of Wonderland's residents, and quite possibly caused a few deaths as well. That day I became the most hated man in Wonderland, as well as the most wanted one. I'm fairly certain that my head is worth more than several million dollars in their currency. I didn't exactly endear myself to the Queen of Hearts when I nearly killed her.

And so I entered Wonderland cautiously, landing as near to the location of the Mad Tea Party as I could. Weaving my way through giant mushrooms and gnarled old trees, I silently made my way to the party. I had been getting the hang of this sneaking thing, or at least that was what I thought. Unfortunately, I was spotted by one of Wonderland's strange bird, this one seemingly composed of a pair of eyeglasses. This bird quickly dashed away, excited to tell others of what he had just seen.

"John, my friend!" the Hatter exclaimed when he caught sight of me. "So nice to see you again! Though I must admit I'm a bit surprised. It feels as if you just left a moment ago, yet also as if you've been gone for over a year."

It made a sad sort of sense that he would feel this way, as the March Hare, the dormouse and he were stuck eternally at precisely six in the evening. When we first met he had told me some strange story about the Queen of Hearts and "killing the time", but after discovering that he was once a realm traveler, I admit I was more than a bit suspicious. What had he really done to end up here? I had gotten into quite a lot of trouble on my own travels, but being frozen in time is as horrible a punishment as I can imagine. What sort of man had he been before he ended up here?

"It's good to see you too," I told him. "I don't know how long it's been for you, but it has been about seven months for me."

"Seven months," he mused. "Yes, that sounds about right." He then poured me a cup of hot chocolate. I had been really surprised when I discovered they actually had something other than tea, but not as surprised as the Hatter had been to discover that I don't drink tea. I sipped at the chocolate politely, watching as he set to work on another hat. The darn things were all over the place, thousands of them piling up.

"I'm sorry to say that I have not come simply for the enjoyment of your company," I told him.

"You haven't?" questioned the March Hare, popping out of a teapot much too small for him. "Then why have you come? Why indeed?"

"Hatter, we've been friends for a while now, haven't we?"

"Of course!" he responded, looking up from his hat. "Several years we've been friends, I think."

He was far more lucid than he usually was. I took this as a good sign and pressed on. "I've heard that you used to travel the realms," I told him. "I need to know how you did it. How did you travel?"

"Why do you want to know?" the Hare asked loudly, jumping directly in front of my face. "Why, why, why?"

I pushed him away slowly, not wanting to have the smell of his breath in my nostrils, but also not wanting to get him angry. He could get a bit unstable when he was angry, and he happened to possess a very large mallet. "I need to know," I said, addressing the Hatter. "I was separated from the woman that I love, and I need a way back to her. Do you hear me?"

The Hatter sat there, working with a frenzy on the hat in his lap. "Make it work, make it work!" he muttered.

"Hatter!" I exclaimed. "Please, I need your help! Do you understand me?"

He looked up at me, his eyes glazed over. "The hat," he told me. "Need to make it work, make it work!"

I slumped back into my chair, sighing. I had lost him. For a moment there, I had thought he would be able to help me. Of course that would be when he descended back into his madness. I would be receiving no help here. Then I remembered something. A while back I watched a television show called Once Upon a Time, in which the characters from fairytales interacted with people from modern-day earth. One of the characters in that show had been the Mad Hatter. Of course, the show couldn't have been based on actual events, as the Hatter was stuck here in Wonderland, but still. If the show possessed even a portion of the truth…

"The hat!" I exclaimed, turning back to the Hatter. "Hatter, is the hat how you traveled the realms? Is that what you mean by 'make it work'? Are you trying to make another hat?"

The Hatter nodded his head excitedly, but before he could say anything a crossbow bolt sunk into the table between us. Turning around, I spotted an entire army of playing-card soldiers running through the forest. "Stay here!" I told him, momentarily forgetting the fact that he couldn't leave anyway. "I'll draw them off! But don't stop trying, Hatter. Make it work!" I focused, gathering my energies, shaping them into a single small sphere. "Here," I told him, handing it over before dashing into the forest.

I ran past the soldiers, sending off magical fireworks to draw attention to myself. I laughed as I ran, realizing that I finally had a chance. In the show, the hat needed a large amount of magic to work, and I had given the Hatter just that, condensed into the form of a sphere. Hopefully, he would be able to recreate his magical hat and he could help me reach Arendelle. In the meantime, I ran from card soldiers, leading them far away from the tea party before disappearing back to my own world.

Back home night had fallen, and it was about time I had some real sleep. But before I could go to bed I felt a sudden chill, and my breath frosted over. _What?_ I wondered. This was Las Vegas, not Canada! Plus, it had been perfectly warm a second before. Looking around, I saw frost forming on my windows.

"Frost?"

Suddenly my window opened, letting in a gust of wind, as well as something else. Standing in my room, along with the cold wind and a small pile of snow, was a single lanky teenager. He was about six feet tall, dressed in a frosted-over blue hoodie and brown pants. He wore nothing on his feet and held a curved staff in his hands. He looked at me from under a mop of spiky silver hair, grinning like a child on Christmas day.

"Not frost," he told me. "Jack Frost."


	4. Chapter 3: Jack Frost

Adventures of John: The Search for Arendelle

Chapter 3: Jack Frost

"Jack Frost," I muttered. "What brings you all the way to sunny Las Vegas?"

"Well, it wasn't for the strip clubs, I can tell you that much," he responded jokingly.

"I would think you'd be a little busy to drop by for a visit," I told him. "With that whole Polar Vortex thing going on in the Midwest. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Just a bit of fun," he responded. "The kids certainly seem to enjoy it."

"Is it going to snow here?" I asked, gesturing towards the snow piled around him. "Because I wouldn't mind getting a snow day."

"It's just right here, I'm afraid. I'm trying to be discrete. Didn't want everyone to know I was here."

"Why are you here, exactly?" I asked him cautiously. "The last time we met things didn't go very well."

"I thought we had fun," he laughed.

"I nearly got eaten by a couple of snow trolls!"

"Oh, don't be a wimp," he laughed waving it away. "You were fine! I'm glad to see you still believe at least. Most people lose their belief long before they reach your age."

"When you've seen all the things I have, it's a bit hard not to believe."

"Yah yah," he said. "But you don't have nearly as much fun with it as you used to. I think you need learn to have a little more fun." With that he gathered some snow into a snowball and breathed on it, making it glow a light blue. "Think fast!"

I dodged the icy missile, dropping to the ground. "I don't have time for this, Frosty Boy," I told him, picking myself back up. "And while I like having fun just as much as the next guy, I'm not going to let your powers distract me. Now tell me, why are you here?"

"You want to know why I'm here?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Fine then. I want to help you find your girl."

"Wait, what?" I asked, a bit shocked. "You what?"

"I want to help you get back to Elsa."

"Look, I know you've gotten a lot of good PR recently, what with your movie and everything, but from what I've heard, paired with what I've experienced myself, you haven't exactly been much of a do-gooder in the past." I told him. "Why should I trust you now?"

"Haven't you heard?" he asked with a grin. "I'm a Guardian now."

"Are you telling me the events of that movie where factual?"

"Yep."

"Then you need to tell Santa that he's been slacking off." We shared a laugh over that. "How did you even know I was looking for her?"

"The realms are buzzing with the news," he laughed. "Everyone knows about it. You haven't exactly been very secretive about it. If you were trying to be than do didn't do a very good job. So, how about it? Do you want my help?"

"I already have someone on that," I told him, thinking about the Hatter.

"You can always use more help," he said sagely. "Come on then. Do you want it or not?"

"Just one question."

"Shoot."

"Are you sure you aren't doing this because of what the internet has been saying about the two of you?"

That stopped him for a bit. "W-what do you mean?" He stammered.

"Jelsa," I said simply. "Don't lie to me now, Jack. I go on the internet, I see what people post about the two of you."

"I promise you, I am not after your girl," he insisted, crossing his heart. "I just want to help you out."

"Alright then," I responded hesitantly. "But if you try anything I'm sending you to an early grave."

"I'm a guardian,' he laughed. "I'm immortal, remember?"

"I've killed immortals before."

"Okay then," he muttered. "That's a bit dark. But point taken. I'll keep my hands off your girl."

"Okay then," I declared, rubbing my hands together. "Let's get started.

The next week was spent experimenting with various ways to travel the realms. It was sometimes difficult, as I had to hide the frost that formed around my room whenever he visited. Jack's connection to the wind allowed him to travel to many different worlds(Santa's Workshop, the Warren, and the Tooth Palace are all in separate magical realms), but he turned out to be more limited than I was when it came to where he could go. Pixie ran errands, as she was able to traverse the realms the fastest, and for once I didn't hear a word of complaint. With Pixie, that was quite an achievement on its own. So we searched, but we quickly found ourselves walking into dead ends.

We visited the Hatter several times, but he seemed to as of yet not be having any luck with his hats. Unlike the hat in the TV show, it apparently needed more than just magic to work, and the Hatter wasn't having any luck. It quickly became apparent that we were going nowhere. That is, until one ordinary day.

I was walking through Walmart, stealing a quick visit to the electronics section like I did every time my family went grocery shopping. I was walking passed the DVD's when something caught my eye. Looking closer, I saw that it was a blue-ray copy of The Wizard of Oz, with Dorothy on the cover in her little ruby slippers. I looked at them, remembering how in the movie they had been able to take the wearer **anywhere** they wanted to go. That was it! Princess Ozma and Glinda still owned me a debt for saving their lives. Maybe I could collect on that debt by learning what exactly had happened to the magical footwear.

Not that I wanted to wear women's footwear, of course. But if it could get me to Arendelle, I think I could survive the embarrassment. It looked like I was heading back to Oz.


	5. Chapter 4: Three Witches

Adventures of John: The Search for Arendelle

Chapter 4: Three Witches

At the next opportunity, Pixie and I left for Oz. Jack was off somewhere chasing leprechauns, and I wasn't going to wait for him. Plus, I wasn't sure how they would react to him. Heck, I wasn't even sure how'd they react to me. The last time I was there was because of a cyclone conjured up by "Glinda the Good" when she needed my help in making sure her speech went off without any disruptions.

Of course, it wasn't just any speech. That was the day that Glinda publically announced the truth about the Wizard of Oz: that he was a lair, a fraud, a murderer, and a thief. We here on Earth already knew this, but in Oz this was big news, and there was a pro-Wizard conspiracy to have her and Princess Ozma, Oz's ruler, killed before they could reveal the truth about the Wizard. Or, as they referred to it, "tarnish his good name," or something like that. I arranged their protection, and even brought Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West, who wasn't really dead or wicked, over to watch.

Unfortunately, while my protections did their job, there was an additional factor I didn't count on, the weather witch Madame Morrible. She summoned up a storm that would have killed Glinda, but Elphaba stopped it by killing Morrible. She then fled, and since she had been invisible at the time it looked like I had killed Morrible, who had landed in the midst of the crowd below. I left soon after, not really interested in participating in the aftermath of that particular event. The story did get exaggerated from time to time, no fault of mine, but many versions of the tale had me as the one that had convinced Glinda to reveal the truth about the Wizard in the first place. I still didn't know exactly what happened afterwards, but I was about to find out.

Pixie and I landed in what had once been a beautiful but dangerous field of poppies that had stretched for miles. Now all that remained was a smoking ruin, scorched earth surrounding numerous smoking craters. Out in the distance I could see the charred remains of a massive forest, as well as a filthy river that had once been as clear as crystal. Turning around, I saw that the Emerald City, once a beautiful metropolis, now looked more like a great, war-torn fortress.

The green stone of the walls was torn and crumbling, with various temporary reinforcement holding them up. Various forms of siege weaponry were lined up along the walls, from catapults to ballista. Flames burned throughout the city behind, whether from bonfires or further damage I could not tell. Many of the city's once proud towers had been thrown down, and the vibrant sense of joy and excitement that had once filled the air was long gone.

"What happened here?" I asked Pixie. She shrugged, having no answer to give me. "I guess we'll have to find out."

I walked up to the city gates, using a bit of magic to knock on them extra loudly, each knock echoing through the city. Soon uniformed guards armed with oversized halberds and crossbows crowded the walls above me.

"Who goes there!" one cried out.

"I am John the Adventurer!" I declared. "Champion of Spring, Traveler of the Realms, and a friend and ally to Princess Ozma Glinda the Good! I have urgent business and demand to be let into the city immediately!"

The man looked as if he was about to object, but suddenly Princess Ozma appeared behind him, making him jump in shock. "Let him in," she told him. "I will speak with him in my chambers." The doors opened, but I stood and watched as the princess walked away. Even from where I stood, I could see that she had changed drastically. That may have been Ozma, but she was not the same timid girl who I had met on my last journey here. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I followed after her, the gates slamming shut behind me.

"I always thought you traveled alone," she told me as we sat in her personal study.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Oh, Pixie? Yes, she travels with me much of the time. You didn't meet her last time because she wasn't with me when that whirlwind of yours dragged me off to your little paradise."

"Paradise," she repeated, laughing joylessly. "It has been quite some time since anyone has called Oz that."

"What happened?" I asked her. "Last time I was here, it was far from perfect. The fashions alone were enough to make me go blind. But this is a different situation entirely. It's almost as if you had a visit from Deathwing or something."

"Deathwing?"

"Nothing, just someone from a game I once played," I told her. "It's not important. But seriously, what happened to this place? Is the rest of Oz like this?"

"Some places are worse off than others," she told me. "The Emerald City is one of the most contested areas, so we've had to face the brunt of the attacks."

"What attacks?" I questioned, getting a bit frustrated. "Spit it out, woman!"

"After you left Oz to its own devices, things didn't go quite as planned," she told me. "Several of the conspiracy's leaders escaped, and they used Madame Morrible's death to spark the already smoldering flames of rebellion."

"Let me guess," I interrupted. "The Tin Man was one of them."

She nodded. "All of Oz looked up to the Wizard, worshipped him even. When we announced the truth about him to all of Oz, there were many that refused to believe, refused to give up their image of the Wizard. The Tin Man used that to his advantage, convincing many that Glinda and I simply wanted to use this as a way to gain power. A civil war broke out that has lasted for years now, and the result is what you see around you."

"That is truly terrible," I said whole-heartedly. "But the way you say it, it sounds almost like you think it's my fault."

"**Think** it's your fault?" she asked, getting a dangerous look in her eye. "If you hadn't encouraged Glinda, I could have gotten her to back out of the proclamation, and none of this would have happened! Even with the proclamation, things could have been settled diplomatically, but **NO**, you had to go ahead and just kill Madame Morrible, dropping her bleeding corpse in the center of the crowd! Did you really think that would go over well?"

"I didn't kill her!" I shouted back, sick and tired of these royals and their selfish pride. First the Queen of Spring, now this little princess, what next, was the Queen of Hearts going to pop up and tell me how much **she** hated me? (To be fair, she might be the one who would be justified in feeling that way, as I had tried to kill her.) "And I do not need to explain myself to a stuck-up little princess. Where is Glinda? I have thoroughly enjoyed our little talk, but I need to speak with her about something that is actually important."

She smiled a sinister smile. "You want to see Glinda? Fine." She took me through the halls, to a large chamber that's prominent item was a massive four-poster bed. On the bed lay Glinda, completely motionless.

"Is she… dead?" I asked.

"No," she answered. "She is alive, though only barely. Several weeks ago there was a battle, larger than any we had before. Glinda led the defense of the city, but she overextended herself. She used up more power than she had, and she fell. She's been like this ever since, asleep but unable to awake."

"You mean she's in a coma," I muttered. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to go see the other one."

"Other one?" Ozma questioned. "Why did you want to see Glinda in the first place?"

"The love of my life and I have been separated by a barrier even my magic cannot pierce, and I believed that she could help me find an item that could fix that problem. A pair of items, really. A pair of ruby slippers."

"Ruby slippers?" she laughed. "Maybe you are referring to the silver shoes once worn by the Wicked Witch of the East?"

"Nessarose," I corrected.

"Unimportant," she insisted. "I don't know why you would think they had been made of rubies, but the Silver Shoes where lost in the Deadly Desert. You cannot find them. Making even the slightest contact with the sands of the Deadly Desert will cause you to disintegrate."

"Then I guess I'll just have to order a new pair," I told her. "That is actually better. I'm fairly certain the originals wouldn't have fit me very well."

"A new pair?" Ozma asked. "But that's impossible! They are completely unique."

"But you see, I plan to go to the one that enchanted them in the first place."

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" she asked. "But she's dead!"

"Is she?" I asked with a clever smile. "Is that a fact?" With that I took my leave, dashing out of the palace to the witch's hut.

I flew to Elphaba's cabin, which was still until a veil, or an invisibility spell for those that don't know what I mean by veil, but like the first time I had been there it was child's play to see past it. Oddly though, the house seemed to be abandoned. It wasn't a very big place, what with it being a one-room cabin, but there was no sign of her. Turning around, I found the dusty end of a broom being shoved in my face.

"Not one more step!" cried the broom's wielder. "One move and I'll turn you into a pile of ashes."

"And here I thought we were friends, Elphie," I joked.

She put the broom down. "Don't call me that. That girl is dead, and has been ever since the Wizard declared her a menace to all of Oz."

"A little dramatic," I muttered. "But you have gotten better with your veils. I didn't even notice you. Now to the reason for my unexpected entrance. I need your help."

"No."

"You haven't even heard what it is!" I exclaimed.

"I don't help people," she explained. "Ever."

"Let me guess, 'no good deed will I ever do again'?" I asked.

"What?" She looked genuinely confused.

"Nothing. But please, I need your help. I need you to make shoes like the ones you gave your sister. You know, the ones that can take you anywhere you want?"

"Why would I do that?" she questioned.

"The woman I love and I have been separated by-"

"Yah, yah," she interjected. "I'm not helping you get back to your girlfriend."

"Haven't you ever been in love?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"Did he happen to be a scarecrow named Fierro?" I grinned at that.

"A scarecrow?" she queried. "Are you daft?"

"Never mind then," I muttered. "Please help. Nothing so far has worked. You could even meet her if you like. I think the two of you would get along. She's got an amazing singing voice, not unlike your own."

"I don't sing."

"Really?" I asked. "Never? Not even when you were in high school or college or anything?"

"I have had enough of your silly prattle!" she declared, rising up, green energy coursing across her arms. "**NOW GET OUT!**" She blasted me with the green energy, sending me flying out of her house and landing miles away. I lay there dazed, Pixie drifting over to me.

"Did I ever tell you that you are no help at all?" I asked her. "Because right now, that's what it feels like." With that I collapsed, tired spirit receding back into my body back on the mortal plane.

I had failed again. What did I have to do to get back to Arendelle? Was I right the first time, when I told Elsa that returning was impossible? No. I would not give in. Even if I had to return to a place I had sworn never to return to, even if I had to make a deal with a creature I hated, I would find a way back.


	6. Chapter 5: The Dark Tower

Adventures of John: The Search for Arendelle

Chapter 5: The Dark Tower

Long before I ever went to Neverland or Wonderland or Oz, or any other such place, I still went on adventures, though they were quite different. Long before I traveled the various realms I was a commander and warrior in a magical war. I was little more than a child at the time, but the Fae don't care about such things. They are immortals after all. To them we are all children. All they cared about was that I had the spark, and they needed that.

It all began on a third grade field trip, during which I encountered a tiny pixie. I gave her the incredibly creative name of Pixie and we soon became fast friends. We went on many fun and exciting adventures, during which she taught me how to travel to the Realm of Faerie and use magic while I was there. But it didn't remain all fun and games for long. After a few weeks, the darker creatures of Faerie began to increase in number and attack, forcing me to learn quickly how to defend myself. I quickly found myself at the center of a bloody war between the Fae, and before long I caught the attention of Pixie's mother, the Faerie Queen of Spring.

She had her servants bring me to her palace, where she offered me a proposition. She told me about the vile evils of the dark Unseelie Fae, and how the honest and true Seelie Fae sought to protect humanity from them. She offered to give me more power, so that I could lead the Spring Court against the dark Fae and save humanity. As young as I was, I believed her. I had seen the darkness and death that followed the Unseelie Fae, and gazed in awe at the beauty and grace of the Seelie Fae. In my youth, I believed that this meant that the Seelie were entirely good, while the Unseelie were entire evil. So I agreed, and became the Champion of Spring.

As the Champion of Spring I would have to obey the commands of the Queen of Spring until either I died, or I killed the current leader of the Unseelie Fae. The current leader of the Unseelie Fae was the Lord of the Darkened Land, whom I simply called the Dark Lord, a powerful warlord that had seized control through sheer force. His forced included goblins, trolls, ogres, and all manner of ghastly creatures. But throughout the war, I learned more about the Fae than I wanted.

While it was true that many of the Seelie Fae were good and kind, they could also be uncaring and capricious. They had a nasty sense of humor that could leave innocent mortals sleeping for the majority of their lives or displaced in time. And the Unseelie Fae were not all evil either. Many of them simply wanted to be left alone. I was shocked to learn these things, but honestly, I was having too much fun fighting the war to care much about it.

Eventually, the forces of Spring and I made our way into the Darkened Lands, and in one final battle the Queen and I destroyed him, ending my service as the Champion of Spring. While I had been able to block out most of the horrors of the war while I was fighting it, but after it was over the images began to find their way back into consciousness, and I had to lock them away. There are some things that should not be remembered. I promised to myself that I would never return to the Darkened Lands, no matter what, lest those memories be reawakened and I lose my sanity.

But despite this promise, that was exactly where I was going. The Dark Lord had once lived in a magnificent fortress, built from dark metals delved deep within the heart of the Darkened Lands. Inside this fortress, it was said, a hidden trove of magical items were stored, magical items of strange and mysterious power. Hopefully I could find this trove, and something within it would help me find my way back to Arendelle.

Pixie refused to come, her fear of the place overpowering her feelings of friendship for me. I didn't blame her though. I would have refused to go as well if I saw any other option. So I waited a few days for Jack Frost to return empty-handed from his leprechaun hunting expedition, and invited him to come along. He cheerfully accepted, though I doubt he would have been quite so willing had he known exactly what sort of place to which we were going.

"Are you ready?" I asked him as we prepared to leave.

"Are you kidding?" I asked back. "I was born ready."

"We'll see about that," I responded.

We crossed over, landing in a field of dead black earth. Everything around us was dead and black, from the rocks on the ground to the sky itself. The only signs that there might have once been life were several withered, long dead trees in the distance, along with a few scraggly weeds. Nothing moved, nothing breathed. I felt like an intruder, as if the very act of living was an affront to this place.

"Well this place looks jolly," Jack commented lightly. "What did you say it was called again?"

"The Darkened Lands," I answered curtly, heading off.

"Well, it certainly seems accurate," he replied, tapping the ground with his staff, sending out little tendrils of frost. "Not exactly the happiest place out there. Where are we going again?"

"The Dark Tower, former residency of my former nemesis."

"The Dark Lord?" he asked. I nodded in response. "When you told me you've killed immortals before, you were talking about him?" I nodded again. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." I smiled a bit at that.

"Not very talkative today, are you?" I didn't respond. "So, Dark Lord, Dark Tower, Darkened Land, I think I'm beginning to see a pattern here."

"Well, can you see this place?" I gestured at the land around us. "It just happens to be fairly dark around here."

"The Dark Lord," Jack mused. "Is that his real name? When he was born, did his parents think, 'one day, this little boy is going to be a Dark Lord'?"

"No, that is his title, not his name," I answered, chuckling. "But with the Fae, names have power. The more powerful the Fae, the more power you have over them if you know their True Name. They all use fancy titles so people don't learn their name. It's one of the reasons I use pseudonyms on my travels. I don't want some powerful Fae messing with my head."

"So, where is this Dark Tower?"

"There." I pointed toward a distant mountain, from the top of which stretched a massive tower, climbing above the clouds into the sky beyond. The tower itself was built from dark, twisted metal, spikes of black iron reaching into the sky and impaling the ground.

"Whoa," Jack said, at a loss for words. "That is one scary looking tower you've got there."

Suddenly my mind was bombarded with images of blood and flame, the fields surrounding full of the dead and dying. Clutching my head, I fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"John! John!" Jack shouted, shaking me. "What's going on? What's happening to you?"

I forced the images to the back of my mind, struggling back to my feet. "It's nothing. This place brings back bad memories, that's all. Memories that I tried to lock away. We should hurry. I'm starting to get the feeling that we are being watched. And trust me. In this place, that is never a good thing."

We made our way into the Tower, treading carefully. I summoned up a trio of floating lights, but even with their illumination, the dark was still oppressive. It seemed to be trying to devour the light, almost as if I was hungry for it. We went deeper and deeper into the Tower, finding nothing. Nothing alive, at least. There were some fairly grisly scenes that we had to avert our eyes from. Apparently the Dark Lord had enjoyed some fairly brutal forms of torture.

Eventually we ended up at a massive gateway in the Tower's depths. "This should be the place," I told him. "There has to be some mechanism or something…" I ran my hands over the door, trying to see if there was some hidden trigger or switch.

"Or we could just do this." Raising his staff, Jack blasted the door with frigid energy. I was barely able to jump out of the way as the energy hid the door, frosting it over and making it so brittle it shattered. "There," Frost said, obviously very proud of himself. "Now it's open."

"Idiot!" I hissed, laying low. "Not only did you almost kill me, you also signed both of our death certificates!"

"What?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Did you really think someone like the Lord of the Darkened Lands would leave his greatest treasures unguarded?" I asked him. "And now you've announced our presence to everything within miles of this place!"

A deep thud came from the darkness beyond, shaking the ground beneath our feet. Then came another, and another.

"What is that?" Jack questioned, backing away.

"Jack," I whispered, "run." The thuds came closer, picking up speed. "Run!"

We ran through the halls of the tower, the ground quivering and shaking as our pursuer chased us. Looking back, I caught snippets of massive jaws, long talons, and the white gleam of bone._ No,_ I thought. _That's impossible!_

"What is that thing?" Jack cried, turning a corner.

"It's a dracolich!"

"A what?"

"A monster created from the bones of a long dead dragon!"

"A dragon?" he asked, nearly getting smashed by a skeletal paw.

"The Dark Lord had a few of them that he unleashed during the final battle. They were almost too much for us. I didn't think there were any more of them left." I jumped to the side, rolling away from a blast of dark fire.

"Well, obviously that assumption was wrong!" he cried. "How do we kill it?"

"They all have a giant crystal in the center of their ribcage. Destroy the crystal, and there is nothing left to keep them reanimated."

"Got ya," he said, turning around to face the beast.

"Wait no!" I cried, but it was too late. I turned around just in time to see the massive skeletal beast bathe Jack in shadowy flame. But just as I thought my new friend and ally was lost, a blast of frigid energy blasted the flames away, revealing Jack Frost, unharmed except for a few scorch marks.

"Well?" he asked grinning. "Are you going to help me or not?"

I conjured up a pair of blazing swords. "Help **you** out? I'm the one who's going to be doing all the work." Laughing, we set to work on the creature, Jack freezing its flames whenever it tried to use its fiery breath, me blasting it with concentrated force and flames of my own when it attempted to smash us or chomp down on us. It was soon forced onto the defensive, protecting its center from our attacks.

"Not very smart, is it?" Jack asked as he blocked another barrage of flame.

"Dragons are some of the most intelligent creatures in the universe," I told him, blasting a piece out some of its teeth. "But this thing is just a bag of bones. It's still powerful, but it can't think beyond obeying its master's orders."

"You mean its dead master?" He asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"Yes," I answered, not sure what he was thinking.

He dashed away, motioning for me to follow him. "Conjure up an image of this Dark Lord guy, and make it order Skelly over there to stop."

"That won't work," I told him. "It just doesn't work that way."

"But it could still confuse it enough to give us a chance to destroy the crystal." I thought about it, not so sure. I didn't want to bring those memories back. "Come on," Jack said. "This'll work!"

I turned around to face the dracolich, which was barreling towards us. I brought up my memories of the Lord of the Darkened Land, thinking of that last, final battle. A great cloud of darkness appeared before me, rising out of the ground. The dracolich hesitated, stopping before the cloud. Out of the cloud appeared a set of massive ram's horns, two giant, bat-like wings, and a blade of pure darkness. Veins of molten rock could be seen under the cloud, flowing through dead black flesh. Two red eyes glowed beneath the horns, eyes filled with malice and hate.

"Halt!" the demonic apparition cried in a deep voice that brought images of death and fire. "I am your master, and you will obey me!" The skeletal dragon stood there, seemingly unable to comprehend the situation. It stared at the phantasm, standing completely still. I could see Jack sneaking behind it, but I had to focus on my task. I had to keep up the-

"Argh!" I cried, clutching my head. Images rushed in, images of a thousand horrible deaths, countless nightmare creatures that the mere sight of could drive a man insane. And above it all was the Dark Lord, a creature so terrible that even glancing at his true countenance was enough to kill you, burning you from the inside out. All these images and more flowed into my mind, and all I could do was scream.

Sometime later the images finally faded, and Jack shook me awake. "It's alright," he said, helping me up. "We one. I don't know what you were seeing, but that is in the past. That was a long time ago. You are alright."

"I know," I told him, rubbing my aching skull. "It's just… well, trust me. You don't want to see those things."

"I'll take your word for it," he replied. "Now let's go see if all of this was worth it."

We walked through the shattered doors, my little lights illuminating the way. The room beyond was massive, but it held only a single item. In the center of the room was a plain-looking black stone. But it was anything but plain. As far as I was, I could feel it pulling at me, trying to drag me into its depths.

"What is that thing?" Jack asked, backing away.

"It's impossible," I answered. "Nothingness made solid."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a Voidstone," I explained. "The Void is the name for the nothingness that exists between the universes. There is a legend among the Fae that tells of three stones made from that nothingness. They are the most powerful items in all of the universe. Maybe even all universes."

"Will it help us get to Arendelle?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Even if it can, moving it is going to be difficult. If we get much closer it will suck into its heart, and that will be the end of us." I then had an idea. "Jack, blast it with as much of your power as you can."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

So he blasted it, the Voidstone sucking in his energy. Before it could finish, I sent out a blast of my own which wrapped the stone in grey energy, halting its suction.

"What was that?" Jack gasped, all his energy drained.

"I put it into a time loop," I explained. "It's stuck in the moment of draining your blast. Hopefully that will keep it from doing anything more."

"Why couldn't you do that first?" he asked, still gasping.

"Because then it would have just drained my spell. I needed it to be busy draining your blast so I would have enough time to set the loop in motion. Now come on." I picked up the Voidstone and tossed it to him. "We've got work to do."

Author's Note: When I began writing this story I was not sure what category to place it in, as it crosses over so many different stories, so I just put it as Tangled/Frozen because of the topic. But due to the prominence of Jack Frost in this story, I have decided to change the category to Rise of the Guardians/Frozen.


	7. Chapter 6: Desperate Measures

Adventures of John: The Search for Arendelle

Chapter 6: Desperate Measures

Three days we worked with the Voidstone, three days completely wasted. No matter what we tried, all the blasted thing seemed to be able to do was suck stuff in like a miniature black hole. It didn't help much that I was still recovering from the surge of memories back in the Darkened Lands. I was beginning to sink back down into hopelessness, as it seemed there really was no way back to Arendelle.

"This isn't working," I told Jack. "We need to try something else."

"Try what?" he inquired. "What else can we try?"

"I have one last trick up my sleeve," I answered. "One last desperate measure."

"And what would that be?"

I hesitated for a moment, then told him. "I'm going to make a deal with Peter Pan."

Long ago, not long after my defeat of the Lord of the Darkened Lands, I found my way to Neverland. There I discovered Pan alone, with the Lost Boys, the Indians, and Captain Hook's crew all gone. I learned that Peter Pan, believed by many children here on earth to be a hero, was in fact a capricious child with a cruel sense of humor(not unlike many Fae I have met) who's games were dangerous and incredibly one sided. I managed to trick him, and escaped the island with my life.

Years later I returned, armed with the truth about Pan. He had the ability to create anything he wished while in Neverland, and that was what he did. Captain Hook, Tinkerbelle, even the Indians and the mermaids were all creations of his magic. He kidnapped children from their homes as a means of entertaining himself for hundreds of years. He was unable to do this again, as with what little world our magic has left the children could neither see nor hear him unless they already believed, and few do. But to make sure that he could never take children from their homes again, no matter what changed in the world, I imprisoned him on the island, leaving him alone for eternity with nothing but his creations to entertain him.

But Pan and his shadow have the agility to travel anywhere in the magical realms, even to the places I cannot go. While he could do nothing while trapped on the island, if I agreed to set him free, he could take me to Arendelle. It was a terrible risk, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Hello there," muttered Pan as I arrived on the island. "It's been barely over a year since you imprisoned me here, and already you return. Have you come to gloat? Or is there another purpose for your visit here?" He studied my face, then smiled wickedly. "You need my help, don't you? You imprison my here, but when you need help you come, offering a deal. So what is it, oh Champion of Spring? What is it that requires you to come to seek the aid of a humble one such as I?"

"Shut up Pan," I ordered. "I offer you free passage off this island, if you take me somewhere. If you try to betray me, I will destroy your shadow and then kill you. So, do we have a deal?"

"Why?" he asked simply.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you offer me this deal?" he responded. "Where do you need to go that requires me to take you there?"

"Does it make a difference?" I asked.

"It makes all the difference."

"Fine," I sighed. "Not long ago, I fell in love with a beautiful woman. But by cruel chance of fate, we were separated by a divide greater than any other, and I have found no way to return. That is why I seek your help. I know that you and that shadow of yours can travel anywhere in the realms. If you help me return to my love, than I will set you free."

Pan laughed. "The great John Smith, the Traveler, the Champion of Spring, besotted!" His laughter grew more uncontrollable. "And now the desperate lover seeks my aid in returning to his fair maiden!" His face suddenly grew serious. "No. I will not help you, John. You offer me freedom, but I do not forget that it was you who put me here. No, I will not help you. You put me into eternal solitude, and now I do the same to you. You will never see your precious girlfriend again. Now **LEAVE MY ISLAND!**

The winds picked up, and the island suddenly came alive. "You're making a mistake!" I shouted.

"Maybe," he answered. "But I'm getting my revenge on you, so right now, nothing else matters!"

I was driven off the island, forced beyond the barriers of the golden dome, which neither Pan nor his magic could penetrate. I flew back to Earth, realizing that I had just lost my last chance at finding Arendelle.


	8. Chapter 7: Realizations

Adventures of John: The Search for Arendelle

Chapter 7: Realizations

Back home, I sat around moping, doing absolutely nothing for the first time since I had started my search. I had failed. There was nothing left for me to do. I put my hands in my pockets, and discovered a slip of paper. Taking it out, I looked it over curiously. It was a telephone number. The Doctor's telephone number. I thought back to our adventure together, after which he had given me this.

Handing me his number, he told me, "If you ever need me, call, and if I can come, I will." I had forgotten about this. If ever there was a time I needed the Doctor, it was now. Pulling out my cellphone, I dialed his number.

I wasn't sure of it would work, and sure enough, he didn't answer. But shockingly, I did hear his voice. "This is the TARDIS," his voice called out. "I'm not in right now, or I might be, but I'm probably not, in fact I'm probably saving the universe right now, so give me a message after the beepy-toney thingy."

"Doctor," I said. "I really need your help. Things are really bad right now. I'm not entirely sure if you can help me, but if you could I would greatly appreciate it. Even if you can't help, I could really use your help right about now." Then I hung up the phone.

I thought back to our adventure together, our wild, crazy adventure. A madman calling himself the Technomancer had used a combination of science and magic to force my universe and the Doctor's universe together, enabling me to meet that impossible madman and his big blue box. Together we stopped him, dismantling his equipment and destroying his spell book. One spell had survived though, one which for whatever reason I decided to keep. It was the spell he had used to bring the two universes together, a spell that created a rift in reality. In fact, it had been that very spell that had enabled me to travel to Arendelle in the first place.

Then it hit me. Of course! The spell created a rift in the universe, a rift that opened into the void! I had been looking at this all wrong! Arendelle was filled with humans, something that no other magical realm had. Ozians looked like humans, but were really an offshoot of the Fae, and the few humans scattered across the other realms ended up there by accident or were taken. Arendelle wasn't just another magical realm, it was an alternate reality! A reality in which magic was still very much alive. When I came to Arendelle, I did so after dragging my way out of **nothingness**, out of the **Void**.

And then, in Arendelle, when I was about to explode from my unstable magic, Elsa's icy powers had been able to freeze my magic, stabilizing the reaction. When I created the rift, it had been unable to connect into any specific reality because the spell had been unstable. Of course! It was so simple!

I couldn't believe I hadn't seen this before. I immediately went to Jack, and explained to him my plan. I was getting back to Arendelle, and I was going to do it **tonight.**


	9. Epilogue: Just the Beginning

Adventures of John: The Search for Arendelle

Epilogue: Just the Beginning

"So, what is this plan of yours, exactly?" Jack asked as I finished carving the pentagram into the ground, Pixie fluttering around my head.

"Arendelle is in an alternate reality," I told him. "Last time I went there, I did so by using this spell."

"You mean the spell that nearly tore our universe apart," Jack said hesitantly. "And you want to use this spell again?"

"Yes, but last time it was unstable," I answered. "When I was in Arendelle, Elsa's frosty kiss froze the unstable magic within me that nearly made me go nuclear."

"So you want me to kiss you?" I'm not sure whether he sounded shocked or revolted as he said this.

"No, of course not," I laughed. "It was the nature of her magic, not the kiss itself, that stabilized the reaction. What I need you to do is stay on this side of the portal and use your ice magic to keep it stable."

"And what about that thing?" He inquired, pointing at the Voidstone floating in the center of the pentagram.

"That will act as the beacon," I responded, finishing up the last of the preparations. "The Voidstone's natural connection to the void, as well as its black hole-like properties, will provide a tug that will enable me to freely pass between the realities as long as the portal remains stable."

"Which leads us back to my job," he sighed. "So I have to stay here keeping the portal stable while you get to return to your true love?" I nodded. "And here I was actually excited to get to see this place you keep blabbing about." He sighed again. "Well? Get to it then!"

"It's funny," I muttered. "When the Queen of Spring told me to look to my studies, I thought she meant my fantasy novels and children's stories. And then it turns out that she meant my literal **studies**, as in science class and my extracurricular theoretical sciences." I laughed. "Funny how that turns out."

I began the ritual, lighting a bunch of candles and saying a lot of words that made so sense. I focused my energies into the ritual as I did so, willing it to work. Slowly the portal began to form, a shimmering disk of light. Then the portal began to go dark, and fold in on itself.

"Now, Jack!" I cried. Jack thrust his staff at the portal, icy energy swirling into and around it. Slowly the portal stopped folding in on itself and began to grow once again, until it stretched nearly seven feet in diameter, filling a large portion of the room. Jack kept his staff trained on the portal, frigid power flowing around it. Then the light cleared, and through the portal I could see Arendelle, just as beautiful as I remembered it. Finishing the ritual, I turned back to Jack.

"It should be good for now, Frosty Boy," I told him. "But if it begins to collapse again, make sure it stays open. That is your job, and it is the most important one of all. Keep this portal open." I grinned at him then. "Goodbye, my friend. See you soon." With that I turned back to the portal and walked through it, Pixie flying in after me.

Authors note: This story continues in Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle, the final installment of my Frozen Trilogy. And just so you all know, I have never been happier than I was on the day I returned to Arendelle. Well, some of that day. It wasn't all puppy dogs and rainbows when I came back. In fact, there was some pretty scary stuff happening. But you'll all read about that soon enough.


	10. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society


End file.
